The Mouto Files
by Reine Keri
Summary: A mystery fic with our favorite spiky haired duelist, only in this fic he's a detective, not a duelist. And he has to solve a murder mystery, which is more dangerous than it looks. . .


I do not own Yugioh. Maybe someday. . . .  
  
Hey everyone!! This is probably the first fic I have ever written that doesn't have me or an OC of mine in it. ^^;   
  
It's your average murder/mystery fic. . of course with our loveable pals from YGO instead of the same old boring detectives we're used to ^^ So, chapter 1:  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Mouto Files  
  
It was an average day, nothing exciting had happened, except maybe when Yami flew a paper airplaine into the fan, which tore it apart, sending little bits of paper everywhere. Of course, we didn't clean it up, so it's still sitting here. . .  
  
"Hey, Yugi?" asked Yami, my assistant.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Do we have anything scheduled to do today?"  
  
"Mmm. . . . not that I know of."  
  
Yami sighed. "This is such a boring job."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"YUGI! YUGI SIR!" Tea, my secretary rushed in. "There's someone here to see you! She says she wants you ASAP!"  
  
"Thank you, Tea," I got up and walked out of my office to the 'waiting' room, where I saw a blonde woman, with tons of makeup on, looking around fretfully.  
  
She ran up to me. "Are you detective Yugi?"  
  
"Yes, Miss. . ."  
  
"Valentine. My name is Mai Valentine. I need you to help me! My boyfriend was murdered last night!" At this, she broke into tears.  
  
"Please calm down," I said. "If you would, step into my office and we'll discuss this farther."  
  
`````  
  
After we had sat down, and Mai had calmed down, we got down to business. Hah. A lotta downs, huh?  
  
"Who was your boyfriend?" I inquired, checking to make sure that Yami was taking notes. Of course, he was.  
  
"Jin Yokomi," She said, tearing up. She started sobbing. "It just wasn't FAIR!"  
  
"Ok, miss, if I'm going to help you, I'm going to need you to calm down," I said, gently.  
  
"Right," She said, nodding. "Well, I had gone to my job, I'm a lawyer, and I had decided to stop by and suprise Jin. When I got there, I saw that the door was open a little, so I went in. I called his name a couple of times, and when I didn't hear an answer, I got a little nervous, but I went in. He-he-he was lying in his bed, and it, it looked like he had been stabbed."   
  
She started sobbing again.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said, blowing her nose.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"Anyway, I thought that I heard something in the spare bedroom, and I went in and the window was open. At first, I had thought that the person might have gotten out that way, but the window was too small. It's like the size of the window you have in here."  
  
The window that Mai was talking about was only about a foot tall and wide.   
  
"Hmm. Well, you mentioned that you're a lawyer. Are there any of your clients, perhaps, who would have a reason to do this to you?" I asked.  
  
"Only one," Mai answered. "Rex Raptor. He was a client of mine a while back. He was the one who was in the newspapers, about kidnapping those children. I never wanted to help him with that case in the first place, but money was slim, so I had to. Anyway, as you probably saw on the news, we didn't win. When he was bring hauled off to jail, he screamed 'I'll get back at you Mai Valentine! Just wait!'"   
  
"That does sound like it would be a good lead. Is he still in jail?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. At The Domino City High Security Prison," Mai said.  
  
"Good. Can you be at my office tomorrow morning at around ten?"  
  
"Sure," She said.  
  
"All right. Then tomorrow we'll go to the jail, and ask Mr. Raptor some questions."  
  
"Does that mean you'll help me?"   
  
"Of course."  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" Mai cried.   
  
I smiled. "You're welcome."  
  
After Mai had gotten her things and left, I called Tea in.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Tea, could you please pull up all of the files and newspaper prints on the '05 kidnappings?"  
  
"Sure, Yugi."  
  
"Well, do ya think you'll have to call in the troops?" Yami asked, after Tea had gone.  
  
By 'the troops' Yami meant Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, the cops who usually helped them on cases.  
  
I sighed. "I suppose so. I'll have Tea call them tomorrow. I"m going home. See ya later Yami."  
  
"Bye Yugi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A short first chappie, I know, but the others will be longer. And you can be sure that there will be a lotta cliffhangers!! : ) Heheh. I'm eviiiiiiiil! ^^   
  
PLEASE review! It would be greatly appreciated, and would motivate me to write more chapters! Basically, the more reviews, the quicker new chapters comes up! ^^ If you have any ideas for this fic, please include them in your review! Member, when writing reviews:   
  
~Comments  
  
~Ideas  
  
~NO FLAMES!   
  
Thanx ^^  
  
~Peace to ya~ 


End file.
